Well That Was Tedious
by Benedictandsherlock221
Summary: Sherlock has come back and John is getting married. Will he be able to cope? Rated MA for safety
1. Chapter 1: He is Back

**Chapter 1: He is back**

John chose his regular table at the restaurant.  
"Will you be having any friends joining you?" The waiter winked as he set the menu in the table.  
"Um... Yeah.. Still making sure," John wasn't feeling comfortable around the waiter anymore, "Just tell me when anyone arrives for me, okay?"  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
John grabbed the menu and laughed, 3 years ago he had come to this very restaurant with Sherlock after saving his life and shooting the taxi driver. John still missed Sherlock but that's not why he was her today, he was going to propose to Mary and everything needed to be perfect.  
'Come to the Chinese restaurant near my flat if convenient. If inconvenient come anyway. JW' He pressed send without realizing what he had added at the end of the message. He took a deep breath in and decided to just go with it.  
"Sir, You have a guest waiting for you," The waiter announced.  
"Let them in," John replied grinning from ear to ear. 'That was quick' John thought.  
A tall man wearing a suit sat down in front of John. "Late again am I, John?"

A few minutes passed and Sherlock felt awkward, he knew he shouldn't have shown John that he is still alive. John was speechless, if he could have said anything he would have blurted out how much he missed Sherlock and how happy he is. He tried to say something but all that came out was a small whimper.  
"John. I'm sorry" Sherlock felt a punch in his stomach.  
John started feeling dizzy, he didn't know what to say, every time he saw Sherlock it would be a hallucination but this was the first time it talked. Sherlock's voice hadn't changed, it was shaky, as if Sherlock was guilty for leaving John.  
All John could see was Sherlock running towards him, he was falling down and suddenly he fell down and everything turned black.

Sherlock started freaking out, not only did he think John was in a coma but he had this weird feeling in his stomach since he revealed to John he is still alive.  
A blonde woman ran into the restaurant, she saw John lying on the floor not moving and maybe even not even breathing. Sherlock saw the worrying woman and walked over to her, "Excuse me, who are you?" The blonde looked up at took a deep breath, "My name is Mary, I'm John's girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2: 221B

Mary felt extremely awkward because of the tall man staring at her,"Well.. um.. who are you?"

Sherlock didn't know what to say to her, John never mentioned a girl, but to be fair John fainted before he even replied to Sherlock. "John!" Sherlock screamed. He ran over to John, who was still lying on the floor, a crowd growing around him.

Mary turned around to see the tall man leaning over Sherlock, she ran towards John and pushed everyone out-of-the-way. "John, John can you hear me?" She had tears rolling down her cheek, "John, John please , I love you!"

Sherlock heard himself gasp, Mary turned around and eyed Sherlock, he looked down at John's body and decided to carry him to St. Bart's Hospital. He leaned in front and placed his right hand under John's back and the other one under his knee. He stood up and suddenly Mary said, "I'm coming with you." Sherlock looked at her and shook his head,"No you're not."

It was quiet in 221B and 's face lit up but she gasped as soon as she saw John's body in Sherlock's arms. "Sherlock, what happened to you? And what happened to John?!"

Sherlock nodded at and walked up the stairs and entered the living room, he kept walking till he reached his room and he put John on his bed, he decided he would go to the hospital later. "John, John, wake up. JOHN!" He kept shaking John until Sherlock heard a small grunt coming from John.

John woke up and saw Sherlock leaning over him. John had no clue what had happened in the restaurant, all he remembered was that Sherlock apologized and then everything was black. He could have sworn he heard Mary saying his name a couple of times but he didn't care, he was feeling lost and Sherlock suddenly pulled John up, placing him in a proper sitting posture.

"John, are you okay John?" Sherlock couldn't help smiling but then something hit his face and he felt blood dripping down his cheek. Sherlock looked up at John and saw John's hand curled up in a fist ready to strike again and it did. This punch went right for his nose and Sherlock fell back and his head hit the floor. Sherlock gasped and couldn't exactly put the pieces together. Isn't John supposed to be happy to see him?

John gasped and pulled Sherlock back up. "Sherlock, what the fuck were you thinking leaving me like that? You fucking prick, I missed you like hell, I cried all through the night Sherlock. I was in a horrible state, all because of you!" John had tears rolling down his cheeks and he was having a hard time breathing.

Sherlock looked at John and couldn't hold it anymore,"Oh, I'm the prick? I saved your life! I thought that's what friends do 'Friends protect people', or what John? You think it was any easier for me to leave you?!" Sherlock had no expression on his face and all he did was wipe the blood of his face and walk downstairs and out of 221B.

Mary had stood in front of this building or whatever it was for too long, she was about to ring the bell when the tall man opened the door and bumped into her. His nose was bleeding and so was his cheek. He turned his head and stared at her for a while. "The name is Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
